Rooms (Sakura High)
These are small description of the rooms inside the Sakura High school area. Proper Rooms Room 1.03 Room 1.03 is located in the first floor on the right side of the school building from the entrance. Room 1.03 is a standard classroom; 4 x 4 desks, A teacher stand, and a futuristic billboard. It is used as the classroom for Maths class. Room 2.02 Room 2.02 is located on the second floor on the right side of the school. Room 2.02 is a standard classroom; 4 x 4 desks, A teacher stand, and a futuristic billboard. It is used the location/classroom of the Japanese class period. Room 2.03 Room 2.03 is situated at the second floor on the left side of the school building. Room 2.03 is a special classroom; 4 main chemistry stations, 4 one-person desks, a (presumably) metal medium table, a teacher's chemistry station, a billboard with the periodic table, and some cabinets and bookcases. It is used by the Science class period as it's classroom. Room 2.04 Room 2.04 is located in the second floor on the right side from the entrance. Room 2.04 is a special classroom; it has four main cooking stations, a long wooden table in the middle, a white billboard, a fridge, and a desks with four seats at the back. It is used as the classroom for Home Eco. class. Room 2.05 Room 2.05 is located on the second floor on the left side of the school building. Room 2.05 is treated as both a special classroom and a club room; it has a drum set, a keyboard, a microphone, a playable stereo, cake, and even more. It is used as the classroom for Music class and a club room for the Music club. Room 2.07 Room 2.07 is situated at the second floor on the right side of the school building. Room 2.07 is said (by in-game text) to be a storage place for school supplies and a small hangout/club; it has a long wooden table with three seats, a book titled "Hello Mr. Panda", and some stacked desks. This room has no real in-game use. Library The Library is located at the first floor on the back of the school from the entrance. The Library has 7 bookcases, two small and one long tables with seats, a station for the librarian (who does not exist) with a stand filled with suggestion books. This room serves no in-game purpose. Woman's Changing Room / Bathroom / Sauna This room is situated on the first floor in the far-left of the school building. Inside of it, it has a three main components; the changing room, the bathroom, and the sauna. It has no real in-game purpose as of yet. Men's Changing Room / Bathroom / Sauna This room is practically the same as the room above; the only difference being are the colour of the striped lines on the walls. The Men's room have a shade of blue and the Women's room have a shade of pink. Notes * If you find any images pertaining to one of these rooms, then do please put them in in their respective places! Thank you.